


W mroku stoję...

by Sashaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Polski | Polish, Will-centric, chyba to gore, mam problem z tagowaniem, no-slash, pokręcony umysł Hannibala
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co widzisz, Will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	W mroku stoję...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Dziękuję mojej ukochanej makrelce i becie, Nehelenie!
> 
> **_Disclaimer: Hannibal nie jest mój._ **

_Co widzisz?_

 

Co widzisz, kiedy udajesz, że wokół nie ma niczego?

Co widzisz, kiedy mrok dotyka twoich źrenic, a ty nie się nie odwracasz?

Co widzisz, kiedy wchodzisz w rolę splamionego krwią drapieżcy (i dlaczego jest ci to tak znane)?

 

_-Will. Co widzisz?_

 

Co widzisz Will?

Czy widzisz rozdarte na pół ciało czteroletniej dziewczynki o blond włosach z zieloną kokardą?

Czy widzisz jej ojca wbijającego nóź po rękojeść w jej pierś?

Czy widzisz jej przerażone oczy – niebieskie – kiedy błaga: „ _Tato nie!_ ”?

 

_-Powiedz, co widzisz._

 

Powiedz Will. 

Podziel się wiedzą. 

Chcą usłyszeć o makabrach, które stoją nad twoim łóżkiem (i jak krwawe anioły modlą się).

 

_-Wszystko dobrze?_

 

Wszystko dobrze, Will?

Czy krzyki mordowanej matki nie pozwalają ci spać?

Czy odgłos kroków, kiedy nikogo nie ma, wygania cię z własnego domu?

Czy czujesz ostrze na policzku?

Czy widzisz jak własne odbicie od ciebie ucieka?

 

Will.

 

Czy wiesz, ile zostało ci czasu?

Czy wiesz, jak długo to potrwa zanim się poddasz?

Czy wiesz, jak mało dzieli cię od przepaści?

 

Spadasz, Will.

A ja będę tu czekał. Twój przyjaciel, Hannibal.


End file.
